


Donde el mundo es imposiblemente inmovíl

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “De verdad, estoy tan cerca que si sigues mirándome tu cabeza empezará a doler.”“Me arriesgaré. Además, no ero el solo que miraba, ¿no?”“Me siento un poco ti, ahora.” admitió. “No sé que es. No puedo evitarlo.” hizo muecas. “¿Se siente siempre así? Porque apesta un poco.”





	Donde el mundo es imposiblemente inmovíl

**Donde el mundo es imposiblemente inmóvil **

Habrían podido emplear el tiempo diciéndose millones de cosas.

El concierto, algunas horas atrás, había sido genial. Había sido uno de lo más chistosos en las pasadas semanas, y Hikaru estaba seguro que Yuto pensaba lo mismo.

Habrían podido comentar como Yamada se hubiera cabreado antes del inicio cuando había extraviado su vestuario, habrían podido decir algo de como Kei hubiera decididamente fallado un par de tonos durante el segmento de la Jump Band. 

Habrían podido pasar horas y horas hablando, pero ninguno de los dos tenía gana, no todavía.

Hikaru estaba despertado en la cama, su cabeza girada para ver mejor a su novio.

Yuto estaba de lado, su brazo torcido bajo su cabeza como almohada, sus ojos increíblemente serios, concentrados.

Se estaban mirando. Hikaru había contemplado los ojos oscuros de Yuto por lo que parecían siglos, y sentía que habría podido pasar el mismo tiempo siguiendo haciéndolo.

El entero ambiente que los envolvía era casi surreal, débil como las brasas, borroso, y desaparecía enteramente cuando Yaotome se concentraba en el menor.

Yuto estaba sonriendo, y Hikaru sabía por qué.

Para nada romántico, aún acariciaba su ego cada vez que leía esa especie de _adoración _en los ojos del mayor. A Hikaru no importaba, y se lo concedía voluntariamente.

“¿Has terminado?” Yuto le preguntó tras unos pocos minutos, su sonrisa pareciendo más traviesa ahora.

“Aún no.” el mayor contestó, extendiendo sus brazos así que Yuto captara la indirecta y se acercara.

Nakajima giró los ojos, pero hizo el esfuerzo de moverse para apoyar su cabeza en el brazo de su novio, sus cuerpos ahora pegados.

“De verdad, estoy tan cerca que si sigues mirándome tu cabeza empezará a doler.” Yuto le hizo notar, satisfecho.

“Me arriesgaré.” Hikaru cogió los hombros. “Además, no ero el solo que miraba, ¿no?”

Yuto suspiró, cabeceando.

“Me siento un poco ti, ahora.” admitió. “No sé que es. No puedo evitarlo.” hizo muecas. “¿Se siente siempre así? Porque apesta un poco.”

Hikaru se echó riendo, tras se enganchó en adelante para besar la frente del menor.

“La mayor parte de las veces. Cuando no eres un mocoso o particularmente molesto.” fingió de pensarlo. “Que, de verdad, podría ser la mayor parte de las veces.”

Yuto se alejó tan rápido como se había acercado, sentándose en la cama.

“Bien. El momento ha pasado.” dijo, cruzando los brazos y desviando los ojos de su novio.

Hikaru rio bajo y se movió detrás de él; puso una mano bajo su mentón y cuidadosamente lo forzó a girar la cabeza.

“Mírame, Yuto.” murmuró. “No me importa cuánto incomodo te hace sentir o cuánto te burlas de mí. Seguiré mirando en tus ojos para siempre, porque es lo que soy. Y me contentaré de las pocas veces que te atraparé mirando de vuelta.”

Era una clásica situación en que Yuto habría empezado a parodiarlo, pero algo esa noche le impidió de hacerlo.

“Me aseguraré que siempre vayas a atraparme mirando de vuelta.” contestó, tan serio como podía.

Se descansaron otra vez en el colchón, ambos de lado y mirándose, sabiendo que no tenían algo más de decir, y que podían seguir mirándose por tanto tiempo cuanto tenían éxito de hacerlo durar. 


End file.
